


Old times

by Dirk_From_Statefarm



Series: Zamboes [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirk_From_Statefarm/pseuds/Dirk_From_Statefarm
Summary: All mistakes are mine





	Old times

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine

Serenity was sick. Her breathing has this hollow sound to it and the way she coughed made me believe there may be something in her lungs. Worse case scenario is that she dies. Best case is that she stays sick for a few more days then gets better. She tugged the wolf pelt around her a little more, hunching over and dry heaving when there was nothing else to vomit.   
“It hurts.”  
“I know, love. I know.” I whine at Bear, causing him to pause and look back. “We need a break.”   
“Joey, no.” Serenity sniffled and leaned against me. “I can keep going.”  
“This is the fourth time you've puked within two hours of us moving. You need a break.” Bear grunted at the other three. He seemed satisfied with the way they dropped their bags and went about setting up camp. She slowly lowered to the ground, leaning against me once I had sat down next to her.   
“It seems like they understand us. When do you think they’ll start talking themselves?”   
“Well, I've been trying to teach Bear some basic talk. He's got ‘food’ down. He can't quite say the other words though.” A small nod.   
“I remember one time I got locked in the mall. I was in the bathroom when they said that they were closing and then the banks weren't working so I got locked in. A very interesting night I tell you.”  
“Oh god. Why the hell wouldn't they check the bathroom?” A small shrug. “Well if it makes you feel any better. One time I actually got locked in a portapotty. Shit was nasty.” Her face lit up with a smile as she laughed.   
“Do you miss school? Or anything like that?”  
“School and my job. I was just a few months into college and had just gotten a raise.”  
“What were you going to college for?” My chest tightened a little bit. Silence fell over the both of us while I decided to watch the others work. Acne was sitting with her head between her knees. She was most likely mourning her claim. He had died a few days ago when scavengers raided our stuff. They were probably planning invading a small group soon and Acne was probably going to take one of the survivors. She could also claim one of the two unclaimed we had. None of us understood why she hadn't yet.   
“I was going to major in engineering, maybe welding. Like my grandpa had. I even had his old jacket that I wore everyday.”   
“Is It the one you have in right now?” A small nod. Sure it was a little worse for wear but it was his. Silence fell over us again. Part of me thought about how much it hurt to live while the other part told me I was lucky to be alive. Which I was. 


End file.
